Kisumi the Cat
by Cookie-rookie
Summary: Ogiwara's pet cat escapes and ends up in Teiko middle school. Where Ogiwara is overly affectionate, the GOM is hysterical, and Akashi's first kiss is stolen.


Kisumi the Cat

**Main Character(s):** Ogiwara and GOM

**Warning:** crack-ish and fluff-ish

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Ogiwara's pet cat escapes from home and ends up in Teiko middle school. Where Ogiwara is overly affectionate, the generation of miracles is hysterical, and Akashi's first kiss is stolen.

**Disclaimer:** Do I even need to write a disclaimer? The term 'fan fiction' already implies I don't own!

/

When Kuroko first got the call from his friend he was prepared to wage war on Ogiwara's boyfriend, Kisumi, until he found out that Kisumi is cat.

"Kuroko!" Ogiwara wailed through the phone, "he left me!" a sharp and loud sob came from the teen.

Kuroko paused as he held out his cellphone a little away from him as the sobs increased in volume.

"He left me!" Ogiwara continued, "Kisumi left me".

Kuroko walked into the empty gym locker-room while he let his friend calm down. Once his friend's sobs quieted into small little hiccups Kuroko brought the phone back to his ear before asking Ogiwara to calm down.

"Ogiwara" Kuroko's voice was perfectly monotone "take a deep breath and count to ten" hearing Ogiwara take a breath Kuroko started counting "one… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… and breathe" the sobs slowed down, "now calmly tell me what happed".

"I thought he left me to go and flirt with the neighbors Hana-chan and Kiyo-chan but I went by and he wasn't there and then I went to Maji Burger because he hangs out there with his friends in the alleyway and then-" Ogiwara droned on with sobs inserted into the list of possible places. When Ogiwara was done Kuroko took a deep breathe to calm his heart and inner rage.

Counting to three in his head Kuroko shoved the thought of an undeserving delinquent boyfriend in the back of his head. "Do you know why he left?" Kuroko asked as he walked to a nearby bench next to a red bag.

"He normally leaves to visit the girls in neighborhood and his pals down town." Ogiwara inhaled sharply, "Kuroko! My Kisumi is missing! Kuroko help me! Please!"

"If Kisumi is missing, shouldn't you file a police report?" Kuroko asked.

"I tried but the police said that they can't search for a missing cat".

"…." Kuroko was stunned speechless.

"Kuroko?"

"Kisumi is a cat?" Kuroko asked in disbelief and relief.

"Yeah, I don't think I sent you a picture of him yet have I?"

Sighing, Kuroko placed his gym bag next to Akashi's squirming one. "There is not much I can do. But send me a picture and I'll see if anyone around here saw him".

"Thanks Kuroko" Ogiwara sniffled as he took another deep breath, "I'm sending the pictures right now."

Hanging the phone up, Kuroko pondered on unzipping the bag. Hand out in mid reach Kuroko was interrupted by the slight 'ding' of his phone.

Flipping it open to reveal a picture of a fat dark brown tom, Kuroko was startled as Akashi's bag ripped open to reveal a pair of large yellow eyes glaring at him.

"Kisumi?" Kuroko asked as the door to the locker room slammed open.

The cat didn't meow as it continued to glower at Kuroko.

"Is that a cat?" Kise asked as he placed his bag next to Kuroko, "I didn't know you had a cat!" the blonde bounced in excitement as his eyes sparkled.

"I don't-"

"Can I hold him?" without waiting for permission the blonde scooped the grumpy cat up.

"Ohhh you are the cutest kitty ever" Kise cooed as he walked over to new arrival, Midorima. "Midorimacchi! Midorimacchi! Look at Kuroko's cat! Isn't he the cutest?" Kise brought the cat to his face and nuzzled it.

"Uggh" Midorima leaned away from the blonde "The horoscope for today says that Cancers should avoid all cats today. Get rid of it" he quickly took two steps away from Kise.

Shocked expression, the blonde stopped nuzzling the cat and hugged it tightly against his chest. "Get rid of it? This is Kuroko's cat! We can't get rid of it! And what do you mean by getting rid of it?!" the blonde questioned before turning his attention to the brown cat. "Don't worry fluffy, I won't let the bad man touch you" he cooed. The cat growled warningly.

"By dropping it from the school roof!" Midorima hissed "I don't care just get it out of here!" turning to face Kuroko who was typing into his cellphone, "Kuroko do something about this idiot and your cat!" Midorima gestured furiously towards the blonde and cat.

"Tetsu/Kuro-chin has a cat?" two voices asked from the doorway of the locker room.

Storming into the room, Aomine crowded around Kuroko in excitement.

"I didn't know you have a cat! Can I see pictures of it? Hey can I come over and see it?" Aomine asked as his face flushed in excitement.

"I don't-"

"Its right here Aominecchi! He brought it with him!" Kise fussed from where he was snapping pictures of the cat and himself.

"Uwooah!" Aomine's eyes sparkled as he strode across the space between him and the cat, "he's so handsome! How'd you smuggle him in, Tetsu? Akashi would never allow you to take a cat to practice!"

"Actually-"

"Does it eat lollipops, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked as he held out a snack for the cat to eat.

"You can't feed it that!" Aomine yelled as he snatched the candy away from the cat.

"Nya~ wanna play with me?" Kise cooed as he dangled Midorima's lucky item (a cat toy) out of the cat's reach.

"Give that back!" Midorima spluttered as he tried to grab the toy out of Kise's hand.

"Here kitty kitty" Murasakibara beckoned with another snack.

"Don't give that to an animal!" Aomine roared as he snatched another snack away.

"What is going on here?" The Generation of Miracles paused as a familiar voice spoke up.

"A-A-Akashi!" Midorima cleared his throat as he quickly snatched the toy out of Kise's hand, "Kuroko brought his pet cat to practice".

"Really?" Akashi asked as he stared at his opened bag and the cat in Kise's arms.

"Yeah! Isn't he cute?!" Kise shoved the cat in Akashi's arms.

"That's funny" Akashi commented as he surveyed the locker room "Kuroko is not here and I was the one who brought this cat here". Akashi gently took the cat from Kise, "I wanted to find his owner but if Kuroko is his owner than that makes it easier for me."

"Uwa!" Kise and Aomine looked at Akashi in awe.

"I never knew that Akashicchi was such a good guy!"

"Aka-chin is a hero" Murasakibara nodded to himself as he munched on his snacks.

"Heh! A Hero!" Aomine grinned.

"Hero…" Midorima muttered to himself.

Akashi looked at his team, unsure of how to respond to the adoration aura the group was admitting. Luckily, he didn't have to form a response as the locker room's door flew open again.

"Kisumi!" an orange haired teen cried as he threw himself at Akashi and took the purring cat out of the redhead's arms.

"I'm glad you found Kisumi, Ogiwara-kun" Kuroko said as his lips twitched upwards.

"Kuroko" the stranger sniffled as he turned to face the smaller male, "You found my baby Kisumi for me didn't you?" the teen looked like he was ready to kiss Kuroko.

"That's your cat?" Midorima asked as he stared in disbelief at the stranger. "Who are you? And why is your cat in our locker room?"

Blinking quickly the stranger flashed Midorima a blinding smile, "my name is Ogiwara Shigehiro and I'm here to retrieve my cat Kisumi!" pouting at the green haired male Ogiwara continued, "Kisumi got out and went missing, I tried to file a missing person report but the police just laughed at me!" the teen turned his face down and stared at the brown cat, "luckily Kuroko found my baby I don't know what I would have done if Kisumi was never found!" Ogiwara sobbed as he hugged the cat even tighter to him.

Midorima chose not to respond as the cat struggled to get away.

"Kuroko is my hero" Ogiwara's eyes gained stars.

At this Kuroko blushed and turned his face away from his teammates.

"Actually, Akashicchi was the one to find him" Kise spoke as he shook off his surprise at Ogiwara and Kuroko.

"Huh? Akashi? Who is he?" Ogiwara asked before the group pointed to the person standing behind the teen.

"You are Akashi?" Ogiwara asked quietly as he petted the struggling cat's head, "did you really find my Kisumi?" he stared hard at Akashi.

Coughing lightly into his hand, "yes, I am Akashi and I found your cat-" Akashi was cut off as a pair of lips meet his.

Frozen to the spot no one responded until the pair of lips left Akashi.

"Thank you" Ogiwara said as he gave a wink and wave. "See ya later Akashi~" the teen walked and of the room with the still struggling cat.

Chaos irrupted in the locker room.

"Oh my God!" Aomine yelped at the kiss between two boys.

"A-A-Akashicchi!" Kise howled in a mixture of laughing, fear, and horror.

Murasakibara turned his back to the group and was consuming his snacks at a fast rate. Kuroko just glared at Akashi as Aomine broke down in laughter.

Pushing his glasses Midorima ignored everyone and started to change into his clothes for basketball training.

Akashi's comment of "my first kiss" went unheard as Kise also broke down in laughter.

Kuroko's glare got sharper as Akashi flushed red and brought a finger to his lips.

Quickly snapping out of his disbelief, Akashi barked at everyone to change and start running laps.

/

A/N:

A drabble written when watching Kuroko no Basket. All mistakes are mine and I own up to them.

The reason why Ogiwara was able to arrive so quickly is because of something I don't feel like making up right now. Make up your own reason for all I care.

In my mind the reason why Kuroko is good with crying girls and Kise is because his friend Ogiwara. Ogiwara is like a more tolerable and affectionate Kise.

My new favorite pairing is GoM/Ogiwara. I ship this so hard right now.


End file.
